herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Turner (Arrowverse)
Benjamin "Ben" Turner, also known as Bronze Tiger, is an antagonist in the TV series Arrow, where he first appears in Season 2. He was hired to battle Arrow in the episode "Identity". He will return in Season 7. is an anti-hero He was portrayed by Michael Jai White, who also portrayed Gambol Biography Hired Killer After the destruction of The Glades, the Triad under China White intercepts every delivery of pharmaceutical equipment to the hospital at the Glades. When Arrow investigates, he visits at a warehouse to see China White kill a truck driver who is about to make his delivery to the hospital. When Arrow tries to shoot her, his arrow is blocked by the iron claws of Bronze Tiger. Arrow shoots three more arrows which are all three easily destroyed by Bronze Tiger. Stating that their alliance was built upon Bronze Tiger's eagerness to kill Arrow, China White steals one of the trucks full of medicine and drives away, leaving Arrow and the Tiger to fight. The fight is disrupted when the police arrives at the scene which prompts both Arrow and Bronze Tiger to flee. At the next highjacked transport, Arrow faces White and Tiger again. They fight Arrow together. During the fight, Bronze Tiger is able to overpower Arrow and almost kills him but Diggle, who has come to make sure the medicine gets to the hospital, takes the truck and forces Tiger to jump out of the way, thereby saving Arrow. Arrow and Bronze Tiger continue their fight between the warehouses shipping crates, where Bronze Tiger uses the surroundings to hide between the crates and then quickly strike at his opponent, thereby slashing Arrow's arm open. Arrow ends this by firing a taser arrow upon arrow at him until one hits the Tiger at the chest. Stating that this won't stop him, Bronze Tiger tries to kill Arrow but is electrocuted when the taser is activated. To help Diggle against China White, Arrow leaves the unconscious Tiger on the ground. Weeks later, Bronze Tiger is busted out of prison by a new inmate who hid Bronze Tiger's claws inside his own body. Tiger kills 10 prison guards on his way out. At night, Bronze Tiger meets with the man who planned his escape, Milo Armitage. He tells Tiger that he needs him to steal an dangerous item Tiger is familiar with. Arrow, accompanied by Roy, track Bronze Tiger down to the abandoned house of Malcolm Merlyn where he and two henchmen are about to steal a prototype of Merlyn's earthquake device. After a short fight Bronze Tiger escapes with the device. Armitage pays Bronze Tiger 10 million dollars for the device. The deal is interrupted by Arrow, who shoots Armitage in the leg. Though it initially seems that Bronze Tiger has fled, he jumps off a shipping crate and slashes Arrow to the ground. When he is about to kill him, Arrow is saved by Roy who fights and overpowers Bronze Tiger. Even after he is unconscious, Roy keeps beating Bronze Tiger until he is stopped by Arrow who exposes his true identity to Roy. Back in prison, he is approached by Amanda Waller who recruits him into her Suicide Squad. Suicide Squad As a member of the Suicide Squad, Bronze Tiger alongside Shrapnel, Deadshot and John Diggle are infiltrating Markovia to find Gholem Qadir. Bronze Tiger poses as Diggle's security guard on the first meeting with Qadir. When Qadir threatens Lyla, Bronze Tiger stabs him in the back, killing him. Later, his claws are used to cut the GPS tracker out of Deadshot's head. Iron Heights with Green Arrow Bronze Tiger is one of criminals that Oliver Green meets again in custody along with Danny Brickwell and Derek Sampson. Gallery BronzeTiger.png|Bronze Tiger BronzeTigerReveal.png|Bronze Tiger protects China White WhiteTigerQueenFight.png|Bronze Tiger and China White fight Arrow TigerTasered.png|Bronze Tiger gets tasered by an electric arrow TigerMeetsArmitage.png|Bronze Tiger meets Milo Armitage BronzeTigerGloating.png|Bronze Tiger has overpowered Arrow Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Criminals